


Ghost of You

by Chan_Draws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, What Was I Thinking?, enjoy though, yeah that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Draws/pseuds/Chan_Draws
Summary: It's a fluff fic of Obi-Wan getting to learn to live with post Order 66 Cody.It starts Angsty though
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: Something you didn't see

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, please bear it for me. Thanks

It's after Order 66.  
Luke's 6 at the time.  
Obiwan is on Tatooine, hiding of course.  
Though he got a call, a holocall, a few hours ago.  
It was Ahsoka, He was relieved that she was alive of course.  
She told him about the Rebellion, that he could join. They had gotten some familiar faces back there.  
He refused, it wasn't just for him.  
She had asked him if he knew anything about Anakin. What had happened to him. 

Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't tell her, it would break her, he knew how much a brother he was for her.  
He lied, he told her he saw him getting killed by a clone, after they had faced the chancellore and failed.  
Obi-Wan knew it was a lie, but from what he could gather from Ahsokas reaction, she believed him.  
They stayed quiet for a while and then ended the call.  
He went outside his hut, where he sat till now.  
Reflecting at his choices. He shouldn't have left Anakin, he should have freed him of his pain.  
But he knows, he couldn't have. 

It became evening, Obi-Wan sat in his hud now since he went back in. He tries to meditate, but his mind always goes back to when he died for the records of the empire.  
He remembers the hurt he felt when Cody betrayed him, though no that wasn't Cody, just something in him.  
He tried to downplay it. Cody was forced, not in his mind, he would never intentionally betray me.  
This where thoughts ghosting in his head. 

Days went by, Obi-Wan was plagged by thoughts of what was.  
He remembers the times when they where happy. He wished he would have asked Cody. He regrets he didn't. 

It is past midnight, he just woke up by a nightmare, or was it a vision.  
He isn't sure anymore. He regrets never leaving the order, oh he regrets so much. 

_____________________________________________

Unknown to Obi-Wan, the empire send troops to Tatooine.  
They where party clones, though it is rare to now have a clone as a trooper. Most have died or where killed by the empire.  
Most troopers now are humans, trainedfrom young to be a trooper.  
The younger troopers look up to the clone ones, they have experienced so much.  
Most though don't talk, are like machines.  
There are some that breaker partly through the code of the chip. These are the ones loved by the young ones.  
They always tell story's of when they fought with the Jedi.  
But they can't actually remember what happend to the Jedi. They say their memories of that time are fussy, not clear. 

One of these troopers is called Cod, he doesn't talk much. He is one of the oldest, the younger ones respect him. They have never seen his face, he never takes of his helmet. But he has the same voice as the other clones. The other clones rarely talk to him.  
There's rumors that he killed a Jedi, it's mostly spread by younger troopers.  
They base it of the information they know.  
They sometimes hear the clones saying stuff like "he never returned with his Jedi".  
There is one that was there too, at the same battle as Cod. He doesn't talk about it. He refuses. 

Cod himself, he never talks about his Jedi.  
The young ones learned to not ask him about the Jedi.  
He is on the way to Tatooine, he got send there with a troop of younger troopers.  
Most of them unexperienced.  
It's their first mission, he says to himself.  
Nothing bad will happen, he won't let it.  
They are quite around him, that he noticed. Normally they are very chattery around the other clones. But not him.  
He can only guess. 

"Um, Sir? When do we arrive on Tatooine?" asks one of them. He looks at the one who asked.  
He sounds young. Do they put even younger people that the clones into the war.  
Younger than they where?  
He tells him soon. He knows that it will be soon. He always told that to... his Jedi.  
He refuses to even think his name. He knows he killed him, no one could have survived that fall, when hitting the water from that height. 

They arrive on Tatooine. They get their orders and he walks on front of his squad of younger ones.  
He shortly and direct explains what they have to do. And they move on. 

They day passes. Nothing bad happens, the on or other remark about the troopers there and here. Some fight between civilians.  
He doesn't pay much attention to these.  
It's not their job to break these up, these fights.  
He sometimes think that he saw his Jedi.  
He didn'the was sure. 

_____________________________________________

He is in Mos Eisley. He needed some things.  
New troopers are here, new troops.  
Looks like the empire had send reenforcement against the criminals here.  
He wears a cloak, the hood deep in his face.  
To hide it. He heard that the empire kept some clones. He doesn't wanna risk it. 

He is near the cantina when he hears blaster fire. The usual fight he thinks, and goes his way. Which is by the cantina.  
Though it isn't just some smugglers shooting this time.  
It's an attack on the troopers. Most of them look new.  
Their armour still shinie. He shortly chuckles remembering how the clones called them always shinies.  
One of the troopers is different though. By alot.  
His armour isn't the typical stormtrooper armour. He seems like it was molted together with the typical armour of stormtroopers.  
But it mostly looks like clone armour.  
There's even some paint on it.

Obi-Wan knows that paint. The design on the armour. And by worn it is.  
No, it couldn't be, he died. He's sure.  
An explosion. The troopers move away, seems like they got the command to leave, but. The one, the older one, he isn't moving.  
He was the closest. Why aren't they helping him.  
They're leaving him behind. Oh god, no. 

Obi-Wan is fighting with himself, he knows he shouldn't, but he wants to take the trooper with him.  
And he does, he walks there fast and picks him up, no one pays attention.  
Best to get away fast.  
He does, and get's with his speeder home.  
No one followed him, and he lays the trooper down.  
He knows he had to take that helmet off to help.  
But he just can't move.  
Why can't he move, he has to help, but he is scared that it's him! These thoughts are racing through his head. 

He knows he has to ignore them, and does his best. Though he he removes the armour from down to up.  
Most of the armour is off, only the helmet is left.  
It's just some other clone, I'm sure, thinks Obi-Wan.  
And he slowly picks off the helmet.  
It drops to the ground. 

That scar, the hair, the face. He knows it, it screams into his face. 

"Cody"


	2. Cyare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not alot, I do hope you like this. 
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands and where a mask

They where on a mission, it didn't went good. They had lost so many troops. So many good people.  
Obi-Wan is trying to hold himself together, he's in his quarters, but he can't let himself lose control.  
There's a knock, he lets them in.  
It's Cody, it's always Cody, he's always there for him after such missions.  
He just sits next to Obi-Wan and puts an arm around him.  
He always does it, it calms him down and Cody knows that. 

_____________________________________________

He failed, Satine called for him to save her and he was her doom.  
He's at the clone quarters, he doesn't know why. His legs just brought him here.  
He stops before a door and knocks, he slowly realise that it's commander quarters of the 212th.  
Cody opens, he shouldn't be awake, but he is.  
Obi-Wan wasn't even at the council to report, he couldn't. Cody let's him in, he seems to realize that Obi-Wan needs someone right now.  
He sits down, he breaks down, but Codys there, he always is.  
To help him pick up pieces, he appreciates it.  
Cody's a good man. 

_____________________________________________

Cody and himself grow closer. It becomes something more than a friendship.  
Obi-Wan realises that he loves him. He loves Cody. And Cody seems to love him too.  
He is glad, they are good for each other.  
Then Utapau happens.  
Something changed Obi-Wan feeled it.  
Then they shot him down, he manages to escape and he can't anymore, he breaks.  
But after the com he tries to hold himself together.  
Master Yoda seems to notice it.  
Obi-Wan goes to confront Anakin, everything goes wrong.  
And with Luke, he flees to Tatooine. 

_____________________________________________

These memories and many more come flooding back to Obi-Wanafter seeing Cody.  
He trembles.  
Cody's alive, but Not himself he's sure.  
But in him, he know he has the slightest hope.  
He takes care of Cody, which doesn't wake up for some while. 

In the nights Obi-Wan get's overwhelmed by memories, by feelings he had locked away for so long because they hurt to much. 

He wakes up, Cody wakes up as Obi-Wan leaves the room in the evening.  
Obi-Wan Had noticed it, but can't face Cody now.  
He goes outside, he gives Cody space. 

Cody is confused, he couldn't excatly see who the person was, but he has a feeling that he knows them.  
He looks down at himself, his injuries where taken care of. He could feel a bandage around his head.  
He sits up and looks around.  
A simple hut, not much, he seems to be in the bedroom of the owner. There's a chest in the corner.  
And armour in the other on a stool.  
Cody regonizes pieces of the armour, pieces from his armour the rest is foreign to him.  
Though, the longer he looks at it, more memories come back and he realizes what has happened.  
That someone saved him, someone that looked so much like his cyare. 

The man that saved him entered the hut, he could hear the footsteps.  
He noticed how he approached carefully the bedroom.  
He slowly opend the door.  
And there in the door, there stood the man he believed to be dead.  
The man he was so sure that he killed and regret so much.  
But he wasn't dead. He was very much alive.  
Starring at him with sad eyes, eyes that hold so much emotion that he tries to stop. 

"Obi-Wan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


	3. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Okay this chapter is shorter but I got hold of feels  
> I hope it is feels

Cody couldn't believe his eyes.  
His cyare was standing before him. His eyes a storm of emotions he didn't show.  
But Obi-Wan never needed to show his emotions to Cody, he was always able to read them no matter what. 

"Me'vaar ti gar?" asked Obi-Wan. Cody was shortly baffeld but laughed. Of course his cyare would ask him that. What else did he except. Though it was also so typical him.  
"I'm fine.... Obi-Wan I'm so" Obi-Wan Out up his hand, indicating to Cody that he better stop. He also shook his head.  
"Nu'baati. You need sleep." that's all he got as an answer. Cody nodded. "I just wanna let you know I'm sorry." he said that and laid down. He heard Obi-Wan sit next to him.  
He closed his eyes and tries to falls asleep.  
He felt Obi-Wan caresses his head. It calmed him down and eventually made him fall asleep. 

Obi-Wan was conflicted, he knew that he shouldn't immediately trust Cody, what if it is all a trick from the empire.  
But his heart was aching, it was aching for the love they had, for the feelings.  
His mind was telling him no, be reasonable, this might be a trick, think it through.  
But his heart was screaming to trust Cody and let it be back to what it was.  
He stood up after he felt Cody fall asleep, he went out of the room and closed the door.  
It was better for now, he should meditate, no he can't what if Cody needs him.  
Obi-Wan got slightly frustrated, he wanted to figure out what to do but just can't.  
So, he went outside, it was night by now, he rarely went out just so.  
Though when, he doesn't for long. 

Obi-Wan didn't notice how he had fallen asleep, sitting and leaning on the wall before the hut. He was awoken by a hand on his shoulder, something that shouldn't be.  
Though the touch was soft and calm.  
He opend his eyes and looked up. There was Cody and his heart ached for the touch, when Cody took his hand away.  
"Hey" that's all he said and it was enough for Obi-Wan.  
He missed his voice, it was so quite out here and he missed it.  
He missed the war, he missed so much and he regrets so much too.  
He made alot if mistakes and he looks down, he really didn't deserve Cody.  
He looked up again. Cody was smiling at him. It was a happy relieved smile, something Obi-Wan hadn't seen so long. 

He looked into Cody's eyes and he saw Cody.  
Not a clone beeing controlled by a chip.  
No, he saw his Cody, his Cody when they where alone, when they had their quiet moments just for them.  
"Cody" breathed Obi-Wan, Cody almost didn't catch it.  
He touched Obi-Wans cheek. He looked into Obi-Wans eyes, the storm was gone, he looked into them, and it was like looking into a clear sky.  
Obi-Wan was crying, he realised as his hands got wet.  
He gently took hold of Obi-Wans head and pressed their foreheads together.  
"You di'kut! I love you, you know."  
Obi-Wans nodded.

It was reassuring, making them sure nothing could stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best.  
> Like this is my really first actual fic. Not just something short not thought out. 
> 
> Really, you are the best.
> 
> Mandao translation
> 
> Me'vaar ti gar = How are you?  
> Nu'baati = don't worry  
> Di'kut = Idiot
> 
> Thanks to the Vode Server for helping me with the mandao, when I needed help.


	4. Time passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's kinda slightly a suprise what happens this chapter so, yeah, though enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me 2 months for this chapter and then it isn't even a long one.   
> I was on vacation and then I broke my foot, and everything started again. 
> 
> I was burned out and just forgot and didn't have Ideas.  
> I finished writing what I had already written.   
> This delay also concerns Fly with me.   
> I'm sure it will take some time for me, to get back into writing track

The days went by, Cody and Obi-Wan got closer again.   
Some days Obi-Wan Had to leave.   
These days where the ones that Cody feared the most.   
He felt safe when Obi-Wan was there, he knew he was safe.   
Cody barely slept, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw his brothers asking him why he left them back, why he didn't take them with him.   
He Always watched over Obi-Wan in These cases, most of the time he didn't seem okay. 

One day Obi-Wan packed some stuff, but not what he packed to go into the city.   
"K'olar!" Obi-Wan still mostly spoke in Mandao. He didn't tell Cody why, but he accepted it.   
Obi-Wan Had called for him, so he went to him.   
"You're coming with me today." Obi-Wan looked at him softly.   
Cody looked at him, he looked at him as if he had lost his mind.   
"Cody, I know you fear the city, but we aren't going there. Trust me, it's safe there."  
Cody thought for some time, he decided to come along.   
Though he hide himself more than Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan seemed more careless than normally, not hiding himself, like when he went into the city.

They walked for a while, Cody noted that they where waking past moisture farms, though till now it had only been 1 near them and another one far away.   
He also noted that Obi-Wan seemed to be carefully looking around, as to be sure no one was following them.   
After some time they arrived at yet another moisture farms.   
Though this time, they stopped.   
Obi-Wan knocked on the door. 

A woman opend, she looked at Obi-Wan then at Cody.   
She didn't seem to trust him.   
Obi-Wan Said something to hear, neither in basic or mandao.   
Cody was left guessing, but the woman let them in.   
"You can drop your disguise, your safe here." She said it to Cody as Obi-Wan was already undressing partly.   
"It's very hot today, Kenobi you where stupid coming at such a heat." She was now speaking to Obi-Wan.   
Cody was watching her.   
"Beru, we had decided for today. I should introduce you though to my companion. Beru, this is Cody. Cody this is Beru."

The woman, Beru, nodded at him.   
"You too now sit down, I'll bring some tea. Then we talk Kenobi." She left, Cody looked at Obi-Wan.   
He didn't look back at Cody, rather at the ground, seemingly in thought.   
The woman came back.   
"Now Kenobi, Luke is out with Owen. Though I rather like to talk. Owen, well, he is concerned. You know how he see's all of that."  
Cody was honestly pretty confused by now.   
"Beru, I know how Owen feels like, but Luke needs training! I'm not training him to be a Jedi, but be careful of his ability, be careful of the force. Owen just doesn't want to accept that. Beru, you know what Deal he had made."  
Beru sighed. She nodded.   
"I know that we may raise him. And I haven't forgotten that you where made his guardian, I still liked to speak this Organa."

Obi-Wan nodded.   
"Yes, and you know that if I see that it is to dangerous, or Owen or you defying that Luke needs to be trained, I can leave with Luke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short Chapter.   
> Reveal, yeah, I changed quite some stuff in the lore, alone with Cody existing and living with Obi-Wan. 
> 
> If you liked it or have questions, or have some criticism, I gladly accept them as comments.   
> It's always nice to have feedback.


End file.
